Mistletoe
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: A one-shot written for Christmas Cookie Week on tumblr. Every Christmas tradition has to start somewhere and what better place for Christmas traditions than at Santa's workshop on the very first Christmas?


**Mistletoe.**

It happened shortly after they defeated Pitchner for the first time.

Now that the Nightmare king was locked away North wanted to reward the children for withstanding the darkness fo so long. He wanted to bring comfort to the children who didn't have anything to look forward to during the winter.

And Nicolas St. North, bandit king, cossack and of course inventor came up with a crazy, insane _wonderful_ idea. One night of the year he would break into all the houses and leave gifts for all the good little children of the world.

The bandit king had everything all planned out, calculated the best schedule and what route he should fly. It took him a while to figure out which houses were easiest to break into, but he did. North had decided that it would be easiest to enter the houses through the chimneys, no one would expect a man on the roof in the middle of the night during the cold winter.

North made sure he knew which children he would visit, to do that he made a list of all believers and checked who was naughty or nice. To be sure he checked it twice. The cossack had made sure his sleigh was ready for the long trip.

On the 24th of December, the night North had chosen as 'the night before Christmas' the guardians gathered at the pole to take care of all last-minute preparations.

"And with extra propellers and new windshield sleigh will be much better for use in cold winter night." North proudly finished his explanation. On the inside he beamed at the admiring look he received from Tooth.

The two of them stood near a large window and if they turned their heads and actually looked outside they would see a breath-taking snowy landscape, but North and Toothiana only had eye for each other.

For months there had been something there, something between them that hadn't been there before.

Everyone saw it, hell Bunnymund and Sandy even made bets on who would be the first to act out on their not so well hidden feelings. No one expected it tonight really. Tonight was a night filled with excitement and wonder.

Maybe that's why it _did_ happen tonight.

Still standing at the window, their conversation slowed and they stared into each other's eyes. Bright amethyst eyes met large blue ones and they fell quiet.

Aster won the bet, for it is Tooth who with a couple of ecstatic flaps of her wings flew up to North's level and locked her lips with his.

North is probably the sweetest thing the hummingbird like fairy ever tasted. Nicolas' breath is warm and tasted like sugary cookies. Chocolate chip cookies, a faint taste of milk and the ever lingering taste of Russian vodka. All those mixed together combined with the feeling of warmth and protection that Tooth gets when Nicolas' strong arms circled her tiny waist. She was so much smaller than him and yet she fit perfectly in his arms.

Her lips are so soft against his. Unlike what some of the stories North heard during his many travels, Toothiana's lips do not have a minty taste. No, his feathered angel tastes like an amazing mix of tropical fruits and foreign spices that were, well spicy.

And left him longing for more.

It was their first kiss and it wasn't magical. Clumsy, seeing Tooth can't keep her wings still for long.

Clumsy and it was wonderful and most definitely rememberable.

And if air wasn't such an annoying necessity then they would have gone on for hours. But far too soon for they liking they pulled apart, both equally out of breath.

"That," Tooth said only sightly out of breath "was for good luck, be home safe Nicolas." The warrior queen said before quickly flying out the room.

Still in need of air North leaned against the windowsill, his already large blue eyes wide as he gazed out of the window, still not really seeing the great view. When he gazed upwards he spotted a tiny plant that hung up just above where he and Tooth had stood a minute ago. It's a small plant with bright green leaves and three deep red colored seeds. North finds himself curious.

"Bunny, what type of plant is that?" He asks distractedly, dimly aware of Sandy grudgingly handing Bunny a stack of cash.

Surprised by the question Bunny hopped over to get a better look at the plant. "Ah," He said a smirk forming on his furry mug. "mistletoe, Katherine asked some of yer yeti to hang them up. She said there'd be a story behind them... Guess she was right." Aster snickered. Perhaps he should have expected it, why else would the storyteller ask for the plants? Without a doubt there'd soon be dozens if not hundreds of tales of lovers kissing underneath the mistletoe.

Gazing at the little plant a large grin nearly split Nicolas' face in half. This was such a _**wonderful**_ night. His first kiss with Toothiana on the first Christmas underneath that little plant called mistletoe. "Christmas is best holiday ever." He said broken english as usual, but no one ever cared about that. The accent was just... so North' as is the laugh and happiness in his booming voice.

Of course someone else in the room did not agree with his words.

"Oi! I resent that mate! Easter is a way better holiday. Easter is hope!"

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny," North chuckled shaking his head in amusement. "Easter iz not Christmas." He said patting the pooka's nose laughing when Bunny became slack-jawed.

**Author: And so a couple is formed, a holiday is born and rivalry created. **


End file.
